Toujours Là
by Nanieblue
Summary: ****CHLARK**** Clark est revenu sur Terre après s’être échappé de la zone fantôme.... Lois, Lex et Lana sont à Métropolis. Chloe est resté dans la maison de Lana....
1. Toujours Là

**Titre:** Toujours là  
**Auteur:** Nanieblue  
**Genre:** comédie dramatique, science fiction.

**Copyrights:** Les personnages suivant sont la propriété de CW, Smallville, DC Comics, Alfred Gough / Miles Millar

**Spoilers:** Aucun  
**Commentaires : **Une sorte de réalité alternative. L'histoire prend place après la saison 5. Récit à la première personne, point de vue de Chloe, et aussi une partie globale avec un point de vu omniscient.

**Pitch:** Clark est revenu sur Terre après s'être échappé de la zone fantôme. Il a réussi à tuer Zod, tout en laissant Lex en vie. Celui-ci est partie à Metropolis, ne se souvenant de rien, après que Zod est pris possession de son corps. Chloe a quittée le Daily Planet, laissant sa place à sa cousine Lois, ayant échappé de justesse à la mort, dans l'avion avec Martha. Chloe travaille pour le journal local de Smallville, tandis que Clark aide sa mère à la ferme et que Martha jongle entre sa propriété et ses affaires politiques. Lana a confié sa maison à Chloe et est partie rejoindre Lex à Metropolis.

* * *

_Je m'appelle Chloe Sullivan et je suis amoureuse de Clark Kent. Je suis amoureuse d'un alien qui n'a d'yeux que pour Lana Lang, qui elle, est tombée sous le charme de Lex Luthor. Toute la complexité des sentiments humains concentrée autour de moi. _

Comme toujours, je venais de boucler un article sur un phénomène bizarre. Comme toujours, Clark et moi, avions résolu l'affaire. Et presque comme toujours, je me retrouvais avec quelques bleus. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps libre chez les Kent et nous dinions souvent tous les 3. Ce soir-là, après que Martha m'ait prodigué quelques soins, nous commençâmes à préparer à manger.

- Désolé pour ça, _me dit Clark en poussant une mèche de cheveux laissant apparaître une coupure disgracieuse._

- Les risques du métier! Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un corps indestructible!

Il me fit un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret et je fondis comme glace au soleil. Ses yeux bleus se parèrent d'un voile d'inquiétude et il redevint sérieux.

- Ca devient trop dangereux!

- Clark, ne t'en fais pas! J'ai faillit mourir brulée vive, enterrée vivante ou encore congelée. Ce n'est rien qu'une petite coupure, je m'en remettrais. Et puis tu es là, je ne risque rien!

- Tu as faillit mourir et c'est tout ce que ça te fais? _Il marqua une pause puis ajouta: _Je ne serais pas toujours là Chloe.

Cela me fit l'effet d'une bombe, "pas toujours là"? Alors qu'on c'était toujours promis d'être là, l'un pour l'autre. Martha arriva dans la cuisine pour continuer le diner, je lui cédais la place et allais dans le salon, un peu groggy par ce que je venais d'entendre. Je m'installais dans le canapé et tentais de reprendre mon souffle.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

- Clark a décidé de partir à Metropolis, _lança Martha avec amertume depuis la cuisine._

Je me levais précipitamment, essayant de réfléchir calmement. Clark s'approcha de moi et commença à m'expliquer.

- J'ai besoin de changer d'air! Plus rien ne me retiens ici.

Soudain tout s'éclaira, je savais pourquoi il voulait partir. Cela me vexa, me peina et la colère m'envahie bien malgré moi.

- Plus rien ne te retiens ici? Et ta mère ... Et moi? Tu nous oublies?

Je sortis du salon, alla dans la cuisine et pris mon sac et mon manteau.

- Bien sûr que non, Chloe! Où vas-tu?

J'étais juste devant la porte, je tournais la poignée, Martha me lança un regard compatissant, puis je l'ouvris et lança avant de franchir le seuil.

- Plus rien ne me retient ici moi non plus. Je suis désolée Madame Kent, pour le diner, mais je n'ai plus très faim. Bonne soirée!

Je sortis en trombe, courra à travers champ, me dirigeant vers la maison de Neil, la maison de Lana qui était maintenant la mienne. Un coup de vent me fit frissonner et Clark apparue devant moi. Je fus obligée de m'arrêter pour ne pas lui foncer dessus.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend?

- Je croyais que tu avais besoin de changer d'air, _lançait-je cassante. _Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici, va à Metropolis!

Il resta planté là et j'en profitai pour le contourner et continuer mon chemin, mes yeux se voilant de larmes. Je senti sa main prendre mon bras, il me força à me retourner.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec ma mère ou toi! J'ai juste besoin de prendre du recul, après tout ce qui s'est passé avec ...

- Lana? Tu veux prendre du recul en allant à l'endroit même où elle vient d'emménager. Je ne suis pas idiote Clark!

- Mais je ... J'ai besoin d'elle!

En prononçant ses mots, c'était comme s'il m'avait envoyé des milliards d'aiguilles en plein cœur. Je n'en pouvais plus, toute la frustration accumulée depuis des années commençait à débordé et mon ton devint très froid et blessant.

- Elle est avec Lex! Accepte-le!

Je regrettai tout de suite ce que je venais de dire à mon meilleur ami, mais il m'avait été impossible d'être compatissante. Ma peine prenant le pas sur ma raison.

- Facile à dire! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens.

Ma main se leva et viens claquer la joue de Clark, les larmes inondant mon visage nous restâmes pétrifiés. "Tu ne peux pas comprendre", comment osait-il dire ça. Moi qui l'aimait depuis toujours, alors qu'il n'aimait qu'elle.

- Je comprends Clark, _hurlais-je. _Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens. Mais t'es tellement occupé à regarder ailleurs que tu ne vois même pas ce qui se passe sous ton nez. Va, cours à Metropolis retrouver LANA, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour compatir quand tu reviendras ici, tout seul. On s'était promis de toujours être là l'un pour l'autre, tu as brisé cette promesse tout à l'heure... Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, _finis-je en sanglotant. _

Je partie en courant et cette fois-ci, il ne me retint pas.

Clark alla se réfugier dans sa grange. Allongé sur le canapé qui trônait en plein milieu. La nuit était tombée et il observait les étoiles depuis son lit improvisé. Sa mère vint aux nouvelles, Clark se releva, laissant de la place sur le canapé pour que Martha puisse s'asseoir. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis Clark pris la parole:

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal Maman? Pourquoi Chloe m'en veut?

- Elle ne veut pas te perdre, te voir partir et ne plus jamais revenir. Elle tient énormément à toi, tu sais?

- Je sais et moi aussi, c'est ma meilleure amie.

Martha leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré devant la naïveté de son fils.

- Chloe a vécue des moments assez durs Clark. Elle n'a jamais cessé de te chercher quand tu as été envoyé, je ne sais où, par Zod. Elle n'a jamais baissé les bras.

- C'est Chloe! _Dit-il en souriant._

- J'ai faillit jeter les armes plus d'une fois, mais Chloe m'a aidé à surmonter tout ça. Elle m'a redonné espoir et elle avait raison de le faire puisque tu es revenu. Ca va faire 3 mois et tu veux déjà repartir. Comprends-la!

- Il faut que j'aille voir Lana, je dois lui parler. Pendant mon absence j'ai compris beaucoup de choses, je dois le lui dire, essayer de m'expliquer...

- Mon chéri, _s'exclama Martha en se mettant face à son fils, _je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu as pu subir et ressentir là-haut, mais ne te raccroche pas au passé. Les choses ont bien changés, Lana à changer... Elle est avec Lex maintenant.

- Je sais ça! Je veux juste m'expliquer, je veux qu'elle me pardonne de l'avoir rejeté.

- Et après?

- Je reviendrais!

- Très bien. Bon, il est tard, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Maman.

Clark regarda sa mère descendre, puis sortir de la grange. Il se leva et alla observer les étoiles avec son télescope, puis il le dirigea vers la maison qu'il avait observée pendant des soirées entières. Chloe était là, sur les marches, observant les étoiles, une tasse fumante entre ses mains. Il vit une larme rouler sur sa joue, il en eut un pincement au cœur.

- Je reviendrais, Chloe. _Chuchota-t-il._

Comme chaque vendredi soir depuis le départ de Clark, Martha venait chez moi et nous passions la soirée à discuter. Notre sujet préféré étant bien entendu Clark Kent.

- Il a une question que j'aimerais de te poser Chloe, mais tu n'es pas obligée d'y répondre si tu penses que ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

- Allez-y Madame Kent.

- Depuis combien de temps est-tu amoureuse de mon fils.

La franchise de Martha me fit rougir. Etais-ce si évident? Alors pourquoi Clark ne voyait rien? A moins qu'il ne ressente rien pour moi et qu'il éludait mes sentiments en jouant les aveugles. Devant mon hésitation à répondre, elle reprit la parole.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis dans l'embarras.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça ... Je pense toujours avoir eu un faible pour votre fils. Mais ... Je n'ai jamais ... Son cœur appartient à Lana!

- Chloe, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'aider. Mon fils est un idiot, non il n'est pas idiot, mais concernant les sentiments, il n'a aucune jugeote! J'espère qu'il pourra parler à Lana et se débarrasser de tout ses remords. Je crois que c'est son sentiment de culpabilité qui l'empêche de voir l'évidence, de te voir toi.

- S'il pouvait vous entendre!

Nous restâmes quelques instants à méditer sur tout ça, quand je repris la parole, changeant aussi de sujet.

- Ca va faire 2 mois, vous avez des nouvelles?

- Les coups de fils habituels pour me dire qu'il va bien, c'est tout! Il ne me dit jamais quand es-ce qu'il va rentrer.

- Loïs l'a vu il y a deux semaines, ils ont discuté un moment puis il s'est évaporé, selon elle.

- Il lui a parlé de quelque chose?

- Pas vraiment mais j'ai appris que Lex était en tournée d'affaire jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

- Et? _Me demanda Martha un peu perdue._

- Je crois que Clark a profité de l'absence de Lex pour passer du temps avec Lana. Mais si Lex rentre à Metropolis, il est fort probable que Clark revienne à Smallville!

- Ca ce pourrait bien, mais dans quel état? J'espère que Lana ne le fera pas encore souffrir.

La soirée continua sur des suppositions, puis se termina tard dans la nuit. Aucune de nous deux ayant vraiment envie de rester seule.

Le vendredi suivant, Martha était d'excellente humeur, contrairement à moi. Clark me manquait et j'avais des remords à propos de notre dispute et de la gifle que je lui avais donnée.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Chloe? Ca n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être aussi silencieuse.

- Je suis désolé Madame Kent!

- Martha, appelle-moi Martha. Madame Kent, c'est tellement impersonnel.

- Très bien j'essayerai. Pourquoi êtes-vous de si bonne humeur? Les affaires s'arrangent à la ferme?

- Oui, entre autre! J'ai eu Lionel Luthor au téléphone. Il partait à Metropolis dans la soirée, pour un rendez-vous d''affaire ... avec son fils!

L'euphorie me gagna, un sourire inondant mon visage, puis la lassitude s'immisça en moi. Clark reviendrait à Smallville, et après?

- C'est génial, _me forçais-je à sourire._

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je ne vais pas tarder ce soir. J'aimerais être à la maison quand il rentrera.

"Clark ne reviendra peut-être pas" avais-je pensé mais je n'avais pas pu briser l'espoir de sa mère. Il était à peine 22 heures quand Martha rentra chez elle, me laissant seule, un vendredi soir. J'aurais pu sortir, mais avec qui? Le seul ami que j'avais était à Metropolis! Mes collègues du journal? Sympa mais pas très marrant. Et puis, je n'avais envie de sortir avec personne d'autre que Clark. Mon vendredi soir se termina sur le banc, devant la maison, à observer les étoiles en pensant à mon meilleur ami. Imaginant sa planète d'origine parmi toutes les petites lumières qui animaient le ciel.

La sonnerie du téléphone me sortie de mes rêveries. Je décrochai mon portable et une voix familière se fit entendre.

- Chloe?

- Clark?

- J'ai accepté!

- Clark, mais de quoi tu ... _Je me souvenais de notre dispute avant son départ, _Oh... Je vois ...

- Je suis à Metropolis mais je reviens très vite.

- Tu revienstrès vite, c'est-à-dire?

La communication fut coupée. Le silence régnait aux alentours, toujours assise sur le banc, je raccrochais mon portable. Un long soupir de soulagement s'échappa de moi. Clark allait rentrer, j'allais le revoir. J'étais ravie, un peu anxieuse aussi, mais ravie tout de même. Un cri lointain retenti dans la nuit noire, cela me fit sursauter. Ce cri de joie provenait de chez les Kent, je compris tout de suite: il était revenu.

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin, j'avais très envie d'aller voir Clark, mais la raison fut plus forte cette fois-ci. J'allais directement au journal, Clark pouvait attendre. Malheureusement pour mes collègues de travail, mon cœur reprit le dessus très vite et je passai la journée à rêvasser, impatiente de revoir celui que j'aimais depuis toujours. A 18 heures tapante, je quittais le journal et durant la demie heure de trajet qui me ramenait jusqu'à chez moi, j'eus le temps de réfléchir, de stresser et finalement d'appréhender de revoir mon ami. A mon arrivée chez les Kent, je pris une grande inspiration puis sorti de ma voiture et alla jusqu'à la porte. Une Martha radieuse, m'accueillit.

- Il est revenue!

Elle me serra dans ses bras puis me fit m'asseoir.

- Comment va-t-il?

- Bien, il a pu s'expliquer avec Lana et ça l'a soulagé. Il va bien, tu n'as qu'à aller vérifier par toi-même, il est dans la grange.

- Mais je vous crois Madame ... Martha!

- Va le voir Chloe, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, il t'attend!

Dans la grange, Clark avait entendu la voiture de Chloe se garer dans l'allée, il l'avait entendu sortir de sa voiture et aller jusqu'à la maison. Il n'avait pas su quoi faire, aller la voir, ou bien attendre qu'elle vienne? Il faisait les cents pas prêtant l'oreille, écoutant le moindre gravier rouler sous les pas de sa meilleure amie. Il était sûr le point d'y aller quand il entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir, puis les pas rapides de Chloe, qui approchait de la grange. Il était nerveux, mais impatient de la revoir.

J'étais sortie précipitamment de la cuisine, trahissant une certaine nervosité et impatience. Je m'étais dirigé vers la grange assez rapidement. "Ne cours pas Chloe, prend l'air détaché" me rappelais-je alors que j'arrivais devant les portes fermées de la grange. Une main sur la porte, j'allais la poussée quand une vague d'hésitation me fit arrêter mon geste. "Ne soit pas stupide Chloe, ça n'est que Clark!" J'ouvris la porte, entra et regarda un peu partout, il n'y avait personne.

- Clark?

- Je suis là! _Me répondit-il depuis le premier étage, sans pour autant se laisser voir._

Je grimpais les marches de l'escalier, mon cœur battant la chamade, arrivé au palier, je le trouvais, là, de dos, observant l'horizon depuis la grande ouverture en façade. Il se retourna, me regarda en souriant, et je perdis totalement pied. Il m'était impossible de bouger, mon regard ancré dans ses yeux bleutés.

- Tu m'as manqué, _me dit-il en s'approchant, me serrant dans ses bras. _

Nous restâmes un instant comme cela. J'étais bien, tout contre lui, ses bras m'enlaçant, ma tête contre sont torse qui se levait au rythme de sa respiration. J'aurais voulu que le temps s'arrête mais je devais lui parler, m'expliquer, m'excuser. A contre cœur je le repoussai.

- Chloe?

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça.

- Quoi, te serrer dans mes bras?

- Mais non idiot! Partir, comme ça! 2 mois, sans nouvelles!

- Pardonne-moi Chloe, mais... après notre dispute... je ... Je croyais que tu ne voudrais plus me parler, plus me voir même!

- Tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça alors!

- Tu m'as giflé Chloe! Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse! Non j'ai l'impression de ne plus te connaître! Tu as changée!

Je m'assis sur le canapé, juste capable de chuchoter un "Désolé". Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et me pris la main, je considérais un moment ce geste. Il continua de parler, alors que je fixais toujours sa main prenant la mienne.

- Ce n'est pas un reproche Chloe. On a tous changé! Mais ça me fait bizarre de te voir comme ça, tu as l'air tellement... Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée?

- Je t'ai cru mort, _Dis-je en mettant mon autre main autour de la sienne. _Voila ce qui m'est arrivé! Quand tu es partie combattre Zod, et que tu n'es pas revenu, je croyais qu'il t'avait tué! _Une larme ruissela sur ma joue. _Mais je ne pouvais pas le croire, alors je me suis battue pour toi! J'ai tout fait pour que les gens qui te connaissaient croient que tu étais parti en voyage. J'ai tout fais pour que ta mère garde espoir! Tu m'as laissé toute seule, _finis-je en pleure._

Il m'attira contre lui et je pu enfin me libérer de tout ça. La peur, la frustration, la colère, tous ses sentiments négatifs, je les évacuais au travers de mes larmes.

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le retour de Clark. Tout était redevenu normal. Enfin presque. Clark était différent. Il commençait à prendre nos enquêtes de plus en plus au sérieux, ce qui ne me déplaisait guère puisqu'on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble. Alors que j'étais au journal, il s'occupait de la ferme, laissant à Martha le temps de prendre part à quelques engagements politiques.

Ce soir-là, nous avions trouvé l'identité du manipulateur d'esprit qui sévissait à Smallville depuis plus d'une semaine. Ce manipulateur hypnotisait les gens et leur faisait faire tout ce qu'il voulait, entre autre, voler. Encore les conséquences de la chute de météorites. Clark et moi avions été séparés dans l'immeuble où logeait le coupable, et comme si j'attirais les cinglés, il me retrouva. D'un simple geste, je me retrouvai sous son contrôle. Impossible de parler, impossible de bouger. Il m'ordonna de monter les escaliers et mon corps commença à bouger sans ma volonté. Une fois arrivée sur le toit, il me fit me diriger vers le bord. J'étais pétrifiée, j'aurai voulu m'échapper, crier, mais rien ne se passait. Soudain la porte des toits vola en éclats et Clark apparu. Je fus soulagée mais pas pour longtemps. Le malade aux pouvoirs hypnotiques me poussa dans le vide. J'entendis Clark hurler mon nom, quelques dixièmes de secondes plus tard, je retrouvai l'usage de mon corps et je hurlai alors que je tombais. J'allais m'écraser au sol quand je senti quelque chose m'amortir. Mon atterrissage ne fut pas aussi meurtrier que j'aurais pu le croire quand j'avais commencé à tomber. Clark m'avait amortie, j'étais tombée sur lui. Quand je repris mes esprits, je constatai que ce n'étais pas par terre que je me trouvais, mais sur Clark. Je releva la tête et je le vis, il me regardais et souriait.

- Rien de casser?

- Non. Je viens de faire une chute de 10 étages et je suis tombée sur toi! Je devrais te poser la même question mais c'est inutile, n'est-ce pas?

- Ca va super! Mais il faudrait peut-être qu'on se relève. Même si t'avoir tout contre moi est très agréable, il faut que j'aille arrêter le type qui a voulu te tuer.

Il se redressa, m'obligeant à me lever puis il parti comme une flèche, me laissant seule, en plein milieu du trottoir désert, abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de me dire: "T'avoir tout contre moi est très agréable".

J'avais eût besoin de décompresser après cette folle nuit, alors j'acceptai quand Clark me demanda si je voulais venir chez lui.

Nous allâmes nous installer dans le salon. Assis par terre, contre le canapé, nous buvions un chocolat chaud tout en observant les flammes virevolter dans la cheminée.

- Tu as encore risqué ta vie ce soir!

- Et tu m'as encore sauvé Clark!

- Je tiens ma promesse, je serais toujours là!

Cela me fit chaud au cœur, après quelques semaines de "réadaptation", nous étions de nouveau les meilleurs amis du monde. Je gardais toujours en moi l'espoir qu'un jour on soit beaucoup plus que ça, mais ce soir, à cet instant, mon amitié avec Clark était la plus belle chose qui soit. Nous nous sourions, soudain quelque chose me frappa, il me regardait mais ce n'était plus comme avant.

- Chloe, je ... Je voudrais te demander quelque chose? _Hésita-t-il, ce qui m'intrigua._

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

- Le soir de ... Quand j'ai été envoyé dans la zone fantôme, juste avant ça. Au Daily Planet, nous ... tu m'as ...

- Embrassé? _Demandais-je à la fois ravie qu'il s'en souvienne mais un peu gêné aussi._

- Oui. _Il me jeta un furtif regard et je cru le voir rougir._

- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir Clark?

- Je ... _Il posa sa tasse à côté de lui puis se tourna un peu plus vers moi._ Je voulais savoir pourquoi? Qu'est ce que ça voulais dire?

J'aurais vu lui dire que je l'aimais, que ce baiser marquait tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui. Mais je me ravisai, il ne fallait pas gâcher notre amitié, pas maintenant, alors qu'elle avait faillit s'envoler pour toujours.

- Clark... C'était la folie ce soir là. Comme je te l'ai dis, je croyais ne jamais te revoir alors...

- Et c'est tout?

Au ton de sa voix, je compris tout de suite qu'il était déçu. "Quoi, Clark déçuparce que ce n'était qu'un simple baiser d'adieu?" Je détournai le regard et croisa son regard désolé. Mes mains tremblaient, je dus poser ma tasse par terre à mon tour. Fallait-il que je lui dise la vérité maintenant. Je n'en avais aucune idée, j'étais perdue.

- Chloe ... J'ai beaucoup pensé à ça, à ce baiser, ce soir-là. Quand je suis revenue sur Terre j'étais obsédée par Lana, par tout ce que j'avais fais et j'en au oublié ma meilleure amie. Mais une fois à Metropolis, quand je suis passé devant le Daily Planet, je me suis souvenu de ce soir-là. Et ...

Il resta silencieux un moment, moi, j'étais suspendue à ses lèvres, attendant qu'il finisse sa phrase. Au lieu de ça, il s'approcha de moi. Son visage s'avança vers le mien, il allait m'embrasser et je n'attendais que ça. Je fermai les yeux, attendant de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit.

- Quel soirée! _Lança Martha. _J'espère que la votre était mieux que la mienne.

Surpris, je rouvris les yeux tandis que Clark reprenait sa place, un peu plus loin. Martha arriva dans le salon et nous découvrit.

- Je vois qu'on ne se refuse rien. Petit chocolat chaud et feu de cheminée. Je peux me joindre à vous?

- Je ... Il faut que j'y aille, _dis-je en me levant précipitamment, ce qui attira l'attention de Martha._

- Chloe, mais attends, je ... Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Rien, rien du tout! _Répondit Clark rapidement._

Nous échangeâmes un bref regard. Un sourire naissant sur nos lèvres. Je pris ma veste et sorti de la maison après leur avoir souhaité une bonne soirée. Je commençais à marcher à travers champ, j'étais aux anges. Clark avait faillit m'embrasser. J'avais détestée Martha l'espace d'une seconde, de nous avoir déranger dans un tel moment. Mais cela m'avais faire sourire alors que je rentrais chez moi.

Martha et Clark étaient dans la cuisine. Clark regardait la porte, songeur, Martha le sorti de ses rêveries.

- Ohé, Clark? Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer, pourquoi Chloe est-elle partie si vite?

- Je ...

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as encore fait?

- Mais rien maman, ... je n'ai pas eu le temps, _murmura-t-il._

- Pas le temps de quoi?

Clark se retourna et regarda sa mère avec malice. Elle ne fut pas longue à comprendre.

- Oh ... Va la retrouver alors, presse-toi! _Clark partie en super vitesse avant même qu'elle n'est eut le temps de finir sa phrase_. Elle n'attend que ça!

Un vent caractéristique me fit frissonner alors que j'arrivai presque chez moi. Je senti sa présence derrière moi, et je m'arrêtai.

- Chloe?

Je me retournai et je pu le voir distinctement grâce à la lune, qui était pleine.

- Je ... J'aimerais ... Ca te dirais de ... d'aller au cinéma demain soir?

- J'en serais ravie, _lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire._

- Ok, cool. _Dit-il un peu gauche, essayant de garder le contrôle._ Passe à la maison vers 19h alors, c'est moi qui jouerai les chauffeurs.

- Très bien, à demain!

J'allai me retourne et partir quand je repensai à notre conversation dans le salon, je ne voulais plus lui mentir, plus jamais.

- Clark, je t'ai menti tout à l'heure!

- A propos de quoi? _Me demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi._

- Le baiser, ce fameux soir. Ca voulait dire beaucoup pour moi. On n'allait peut-être plus jamais se revoir et j'ai voulu te montrer tout ce que je ressentais pour toi.

Le silence s'installa. Mon cœur battait fort, j'avais enfin pu lui dire mes sentiments, ou du moins un aperçu. Il me regardait, abasourdi par ma révélation. Puis il s'approcha encre plus près de moi, son regard fixé au mien. Il passa une main sur ma joue, me caressant la pommette avec son pouce.

- A moi de te montrer ce que je ressens, _me murmura-t-il._

Il approcha son visage du mien, mes yeux se fermèrent et je pu enfin gouter à ses lèvres. Clark Kent était en train de m'embrasser. Je me laissai transporter par ce moment. J'avais empoigné les côtés de son blouson afin de le garder près de moi, alors qu'il avait placé une main dans mon dos et l'autre sur ma nuque. Alors que notre baiser devenait un peu plus pressant, il se recula, nous faisant reprendre un peu nos esprits.

- Je vais y aller, on se voit demain.

- Oui, _lui répondis-je toujours sur un petit nuage._

Il déposa un rapide bisou sur mes lèvres puis me souri.

- Bonne nuit, _me dit-il avant de s'en aller._

Je le regardai partir, et ne me décida à rentrer que quand il fut hors de mon champ de vision.

J'avais attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps qu'il m'avait fallu presque le double de temps pour me préparer. "Quels fringues choisir pour sortir avec Clark, SORTIR AVEC CLARK!" C'est tout ce dont j'avais pensé en me regardant dans la glace. J'avais finalement opté pour une tenue décontractée-chic: jeans, T-shirt, une veste très classe et de jolis mocassins. Après avoir mis un collier et des boucles d'oreilles assorties, j'étais fin prête pour mon rendez-vous avec Clark. Je pris mon sac, ferma la maison et pris ma voiture pour aller jusqu'à chez mon meilleur ami. J'aurais pu y aller à pieds, en coupant à travers champ mais je ne voulais pas me salir. Je voulais que tout soit parfait ce soir.

Devant chez les Kent, je sorti calmement de ma voiture. J'avais pu remarquer une belle berline garée non loin. Clark avait sorti le grand jeu, avais-je pensé et ma tenue m'avait soudain semblée un peu trop décontractée. Une fois à la porte, je pris une grande inspiration, frappa et Martha m'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Je te l'avais dit Chloe, qu'il ouvrirait les yeux!

- Ma patience à payée.

- Ta patience mais aussi ta loyauté, ton sens de l'amitié et tout ce qui fait que tu es toi. Chloe, tu es faite pour mon fils, et j'en suis très heureuse. Je suis ravie que ce soit toi.

- Merci Martha, _répondis-je avec une grande émotion. _Et Clark? Où est-il?

- Encore dans la grange! Ca va faire au moins deux heures que je ne l'ai pas vu. Tu ferais mieux d'aller le chercher, si vous ne voulez pas être en retard! Bonne soirée. Oh Chloe, j'allais oublier: Tu es très jolie.

- Merci.

J'avais couru jusqu'à la grange, impatiente de voir celui que j'aimais. La porte était ouverte, je me faufilai, espérant le surprendre. La surprise fut de taille, elle me poignarda le cœur. Clark était à l'étage, en compagnie de Lana, occupé à s'embrasser. Je ressorti discrètement de la grange, alla jusqu'à ma voiture et rentra chez moi.

J'étais en colère, j'avais envie de hurler, mais au lieu de ça, rien. Pas de pleurs, pas de cris. J'allai dans ma chambre et mis le plus gros de mes affaires dans deux gros sacs de voyages. Ensuite je m'installai à la table de la cuisine et sortie de mon sac la lettre que j'avais écrite à Clark quelques années plus tôt, quand une forte fièvre l'avait cloué au lit et qu'il ne se réveillait pas. Je la gardais toujours sur moi, ça me permettait de garder espoir. Un crayon à la main, je commençai à relire cette lettre.

"Je vais t'apprendre un secret Clark, je ne suis pas celle que tu crois. En faites mon déguisement est tellement mauvais, je suis surprise que tu n'ais pas vu claire dans mon jeu. J'aimerais devenir ta petite amie mais je ne suis que ta meilleure maie. Je voudrais me débarrasser de ce déguisement comme je l'ai fait à la fête de fin d'année mais ça te ferais fuir une deuxième fois. Alors je vis dans le mensonge au lieu de révéler mes véritables sentiments. C'est vraiment facile puisque tu es inconscient! D'après mon père il y a deux types de femmes: les femmes qui vous donnent la vie et les femmes à qui on donne la sienne. J'espère être parmi ces dernières. Peut-être que je ne représente rien pour toi mais pour l'instant je te laisse tranquille, en espérant qu'un jour tu m'aimerais parce que tu vaux la peine d'attendre..."

Puis je rajoutai:

"Oui Clark, tu vaux la peine d'attendre amis je n'ai plus la force. La soirée d'hier a été l'une des plus belles de ma vie puisque j'ai enfin pu te dire ce que je ressentais. Ce baiser que tu m'as donné, je croyais qu'il voulait dire que tu m'aimais aussi mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Je viens de te voir avec Lana dans la grange, vous vous êtes réconciliés à ce que je vois. On en revient toujours au même: le couple Clark Lana, la rupture parce que tu dois garder ton secret, ensuite tu broies du noir pendant des jours. Et il y a Chloe qui joue les spectatrices, qui connais ce secret et qui attends vainement que tu pose les yeux sur moi!

L'histoire ne se répétera pas cette fois-ci, je ne supporterais pas de te voir avec elle. Et je n'ai pas envie que tu me déteste pour ça alors je pars. Ne te méprends pas Clark, j'ai envie que tu sois heureux, mais j'ai envie de l'être aussi. J'ai besoin de changer d'air, d'accepter tout ça, tu comprends ce que je ressens, j'espère que tu l'accepteras et que tu ne chercheras pas à me contacter.

Je t'aime Clark mais tu aimes Lana.

Je dois partir pour ne pas souffrir encore, mais je reviendrais, je tiendrais notre promesse. "

En écrivant cette lettre, j'avais commencé à pleurer et alors que je la repliai, une larme vint s'écraser en bas de la feuille, diluant une partie de l'encre de ma signature. Je pris mes sacs, mon ordi, mon appareil phot et quelques bricoles et j'emmenai tout ça dans ma voiture puis je repassai chez les Kent. Je me fis le plus discrète possible et entra dans la maison, mais Martha était toujours là et elle me surprit.

- Chloe? Vous êtes déjà de retour, qu'est... Chloe, qu'est ce qui ne va pas, pourquoi tu pleures?

- Changement de programme, Clark vous expliquera mieux que moi, _dis-je en vérifiant que personne n'arrive. _Es-ce que vous pouvez me rendre un service?

- Mais bien sûr Chloe, amis dis-moi ce qui se passe?

- Je ne peux pas! Tenez, donnez-ça à Clark, je dois y aller.

Je commençai à partir quand Martha me retint.

- Chloe, explique-moi?

Je la serra dans mes bras, en lui disant "A bientôt", puis couru vers ma voiture.

- Chloe! _Cria-t-elle depuis le perron. _

Je démarrai en trombe et vit Clark et Lana sortir en courant de la grange. Je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas me rattraper. Impossible d'utiliser sa super vitesse devant Lana. Je pleurai de plus belle en regardant dans le retro, quand il disparu de mon champ de vision.Je quittais Smallville et l'homme que j'aimais...

* * *

A suivre...


	2. The End

**Merci pour vos reviews !!!!**

**La suite de cette fanfiction se trouve ici ****.net/s/4722215/1/Pas_sans_toi**


End file.
